chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tetrax
Owing perhaps to their far further advanced technology than that of the other races of Forigo, it is little wonder that the logical tetrax are often associated with reason and enlightenment. As a society, they play into the role well; many are teachers and mentors of a wide variety of subjects, delighting in passing on their knowledge to anyone they can, while others find peace in merely studying something they enjoy. Etymology and Other Names The name tetrax comes from the New Voelestis phrase, tetra kephale, which means literally, 'four-minded'. Though tetrax do not actually have four brains, for a time, many of the other races of the Material Plane thought they did, owing to the tetrax's own idioms and phrases. Biology and Anatomy Though they are average in height as far as the races of the Material Plane go, tetrax have several biological features that set them apart from the other races. For example, though their skin is universally black, each tetrax has raised markings across their body. These markings are completely unique to each individual; no two tetrax have the exact same pattern of markings. Additionally, these markings can be of any color. Aside from their markings, tetrax's most defining physical feature is that many of their body parts come in sets of four. All tetrax have four arms, four pupilless eyes, and four sets of most internal organs. Additionally, as a race, they are completely deaf, and communicate through a complicated sign language that involves all four arms. In recent years, tetrax have taken to wearing specialized communicators, an invention patented by Reboot, a well-known tetrax inventor. These communicators convert auditory stimuli into visuals and vice versa, allowing tetrax to communicate with the other races of the world. Tetrax are among the more long-lived of the mortal races, and also tend to be slower to mature. Generally they will reach physical maturity around age 45, and usually live to be around 204 years old. Sociology and Culture At the forefront of tetrax culture is the pursuit of knowledge. Many aspects of their culture are centered around discovery, innovation, and most importantly, learning. Education holds their culture together, and as such, teachers are among the most respected individuals in tetrax society. Often, teachers are held in higher regard than even inventors or priests. The methodology and level of teaching is not important; merely the results. For example, a tetrax successfully coaching young children on how to use a communicator would generally be more esteemed than a calculus tutor whose student does not understand the basic concepts, even after hours of instruction. Though it is not required that every tetrax become a teacher of some sort, it is encouraged for every tetrax to have some sort of field of study that they could inform others about if so desired. These fields can range from something as wide as bioscience to something as narrow as the best way to grow carrots. However, such extremely specialized fields of study are generally more closely scrutinized for correctness and ability to successfully tutor. Owing to their industrious natures and skill in invention, tetrax are the most technologically advanced race. Machines and electronic devices are common household items, the most popular of which is the communicator. Perhaps because of their society's focus on machinery, though they are as curious about venelum as they are about everything else, in general they do not have an innate skill for using magic. Most tetrax who are skilled in magic have become that way through practice and hard work. This is especially surprising when one considers that the City of Silence, their evolutionary home, is so saturated in venelum. Behavior A common facet of tetrax behavior is the concept of stimming. For a tetrax, stimming is a repetitive motion, usually done with the hands or arms (though not always), and usually done in times of intense emotions. Though the exact method of stimming itself is different for each individual, almost every tetrax stims in some way. For example, one tetrax may repeatedly wiggle their fingers when they are excited, while another might rock their entire body back and forth when overcome with happiness. Stimming, regardless of the size of the motion or how often it happens, is considered a good and healthy behavior, and it is incredibly disrespectful and even cruel to ask or force a tetrax to stop stimming. Naming Conventions Traditional tetrax names are complicated gestures in Tetrax Sign Language that do not have a proper translation in New Voelestis. These names are not distinguishable by gender, and do not involve surnames. Though some tetrax insist on being referred to by others with their name gesture (a feat which is usually difficult for the two-armed races, as they must properly perform the gesture), many other tetrax have taken to giving themselves nicknames. A tetrax nickname is generally a simple gesture that uses one or two hands, but never more than that. When translated into New Voelestis, they come out as short, day-to-day words that are easy to pronounce and usually familiar to most other races. If a tetrax goes by a nickname, they generally will also go by their traditional name when conversing with other tetrax. Examples of tetrax nicknames: Cliff, Reboot, Gnat, Murk Notable Tetrax *Cliff *Shade *Reboot Racial Traits (3.5e) Tetrax are a Medium race, incurring no benefits or penalties for their size. Thanks to their Keen Eyesight, all tetrax gain +2 to Spot and Search. Once per day as a standard action, a tetrax may use their knowledge of anatomy to perform a Crippling Strike. Anyone subject to Crippling Strike must make a DC 10+level Fortitude save to avoid becoming Paralyzed for one round. Those who succeed this save become Stunned for one round instead. All tetrax are equipped with a specialized Communicator. A functioning Communicator will convert auditory stimuli into visual stimuli using a special lens modification and vice versa, allowing for tetrax to more easily interact with the other races. As a result, a tetrax may make Spot checks in place of Listen checks. Additionally, this communicator functions as a light source when desired. Each tetrax specializes in a certain Field of Study. Their knowledge in the chosen Field of Study can be narrow or all-encompassing, and grants them different benefits depending on which they have chosen. The different Fields of Study and their benefits are as follows: History: '' The study of past events, peoples, and things, history is always important to know, so that the past might not be repeated. Once per day, a tetrax in this Field of Study may use their knowledge of history to predict the outcome of a single round of action, and change it if they so choose. This means the tetrax, essentially, can retake their last turn. In addition, tetrax in this field of study gain +2 Knowledge: History, and Knowledge: History is always considered a class skill for them. These tetrax may choose either '+2 wis''' OR +2 dex on top of their starting statistics. Mathematics: A sometimes complicated field with many rules and laws, mathematics is one of the more complex and difficult fields. A tetrax in this Field of Study can use their calculations to use their Intelligence modifier in place of their Dexterity modifer for all checks that require Dexterity. In addition, tetrax in this field of study gain +2 Knowledge: Engineering, and Knowledge: Engineering is always considered a class skill for them. These tetrax may choose either +2 int OR +2 str on top of their starting statistics. Philosophy: The study of the general and fundamental nature of reality, philosphy is one of the more peculiar fields. Once per day as a standard action, a tetrax in this Field of Study may use their knowledge to focus their mind and will. After doing so, the tetrax may choose to reroll one ability, skill, or attack roll up to three times in the next minute, taking the best result. In addition, tetrax in this field of study gain +2 Knowledge: Nobility, and Knowledge: Nobility is always considered a class skill for them. These tetrax may choose either +2 cha OR +2 con on top of their starting statistics. Religion: The study of the many gods and their worships, religion is an incredibly varied field. Once per day, tetrax in this Field of Study may use Augury as a spell-like ability. In addition, tetrax in this field of study gain +2 Knowledge: Religion, and Knowledge: Religion is always considered a class skill for them. These tetrax may choose either +2 wis OR +2 str on top of their starting statistics. Science: A diverse field with many possible focuses, science is a popular Field of Study. Once per day as a free action, a tetrax in this Field of Study may make a Knowledge: Nature check, with a DC of the enemy's level + constitution modifier. If this check is successful, the tetrax gains +4 dodge bonus to AC for four rounds against that opponent. In addition, tetrax in this field of study gain +2 Knowledge: Nature, and Knowledge: Nature is always considered a class skill for them. These tetrax may choose either +2 wis ''OR'' +2 con on top of their starting statistics. Venelum: The core of all things magical, venelum is enigmatic and enticing to study. Once per day, tetrax in this Field of Study can lock onto a source of venelum, retaliating against someone who has used a spell within two rounds with a guaranteed critical hit. This critical hit always uses a 2x multiplier. In addition, tetrax in this field of study gain +2 Knowledge: Venelum, and Knowledge: Venelum is always considered a class skill for them. These tetrax may choose either +2 int OR +2 dex on top of their starting statistics. No Field: Tetrax who choose to simply live life as it comes, without devoting themselves to a field of study, are often considered to be eccentric by their peers. Twice per combat, a tetrax without a Field of Study may roll with the punches, reducing damage done to them by a single damaging attack, spell, or ability by half. In addition, tetrax without a field of study gain +2 Knowledge: Local, and Knowledge: Local is always considered a class skill for them. These tetrax may choose either +2 cha OR +2 dex on top of their starting statistics. Category:Forigoan Races Category:Balance